1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coin operated devices and more particularly to an eletronic circuit for use with a coin operated trigger switch as used in telephone paystations.
2. Background Art
The present invention is suitable for use in telephone paystations similar to those in current use and particularly for use in such telephone paystations as the type 120B paystation telephones currently manufactured by Quadrum Telecommunications, Inc.
In such units in response to the deposit of coins in the appropriate amount, signals are transmitted to the telephone central office to indicate the value and number of coins deposited.
Many different types of coin trigger devices have been employed for use in telephone paystations or in other coin collecting machines. Such triggers typically find their usage between a coin acceptor/rejector, which determines whether the coins are valid or not, and the associated coin hopper and/or relay. Such coin trigger devices employ various methods of identifying and counting coins. The circuit of the present invention is intended for use with a coin operated trigger mechanism as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,860 which issued to W. Wollet and the inventor of the present application on Jan. 29, 1991. This mechanism was intended to replace traditional coin chutes as utilized in pay telephones although it may be modified for use in other applications.
Prior art coin chutes include coin operated trigger cams and spring contacts and an assembly consisting of three channels; the three channels being associated with the deposit of nickels, dimes and quarters. In the prior art devices, the trigger cam in each channel of the prior art trigger arrangements operate a spring contact assembly for each coin deposited. The springs contacts then operated associated coin signal generators which then applied the necessary signals to the telephone line for transmission to the central office for identification of the coins deposited in the paystation.
The trigger switch mechanism of the above identified patent utilized two light sources or emitters on one side of a multi-element coin chute with the other side including two light detectors. A light beam produced by a light emitter passed through openings in each of the elements of the multi-element coin chute portion of the invention so that when a light beam is broken by a coin passing between two of the elements, the light will be broken and the opposite detector will sense the absence of light from the light emitter and then generate an appropriate signal. Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide electronic circuitry utilizing outputs from such light detectors to determine what the quantity and values of the coins deposited are in response to deposit of coins from the specifically arranged channels of the identified trigger mechanism so that dimes will break one light path, a nickel the other, and a quarter will break both light paths.